Immortal
by Jacen Soul
Summary: A songfic about Aeris when she's at the altar of The City of the Ancients. The song is Immortal by Adema


Aeris Gainsborough stood on the altar deep in the heart of the Forgotten Capital, The City of the Ancients. This place was serene the calm water beneath her, it had not been hard to get here but now this is were it would get diffucult. She instinctially ran her hand through her hair grazing the ribbon that held the source of the power she was about to unlock. She thought to all she'd left behind to undertake this task. Barret his harsh exterior with a heart of gold, Tifa who's friendship meant more to her than anything, Red XIII - Nanaki who's wisdom stretched much further then his years, Cait Sith working for Shin-Ra but not consumed by there evil, Yuffie young, sneaky, impetuous but also courageous and powerful, Vincent Valentine warped of body and mind but posessing a pure spirit, Cid with all his false bravado, a true hero and Cloud so much like Zack yet so different, pure, kind, strong everything she loved about Zack and more.  
  
All of them would be destroyed if she didn't do something to stop it, she was here to protect the ones she loved she could come back to them when she was done. It was time to destroy Sephiroth once and for all. Jenova too. She knelt at the altar thinking again of the materia in her hair as it began to emit a quiet light unable to be seen through her hair but she felt it, the power of Holy awakening. Suddenly she felt a presence, a familiar one but she did not falter she kept her focus praying for the world to be saved.  
  
Were face to face, Loyalty is what I need to see from you.  
  
He was close now staring at her, it felt good having him there but she sensed conflict within him just like she had at the temple.  
  
You're insecure, I can see the fear that breeds in your heart.  
  
The struggle continued but Cloud was faltering he was losing. Jenova was taking control. Fight it She silently cried. She regained her focus Holy must come.  
  
I see the look drift from your eyes. Who will survive? Let's get it on and we'll fight.  
  
His eyes changed a sinister glow emanating from him. A dark glow attempting to over shadow the light of Holy she would not let it win.  
  
I need the rush. There's nowhere you could hide before you die.  
  
Cloud took out the Buster sword it's cool metal reflecting holy's light but he did not take it to aid her but to stop her. It was not Cloud, Jenova was in control.  
  
Why won't you face me? I can see the fear that's in your eyes.  
  
She looked up at him still focusing her energies on summoning the power of Holy but she looked at him and he turned away his eyes faltering.  
  
Where will you run? Where will you hide? I see the look drift from your eyes.  
  
His eyes returned to normal as he threw his sword down. Staring at her, regret apparent in his eyes of what he had almost done.  
  
Who will survive? Let's get it on. And we'll fight.  
  
Suddenly she sensed another presence, a darker presence. An evil presence.  
  
I know who you are the leader of lost souls.  
  
She recognized the presence, this only strngthened her resolve. Her energies focused harder as she put all her energy into summoning the Power of Holy.  
  
You can't kill me, I'm immortal.  
  
She felt his presence come closer, she focused all of her power into Holy she would destroy him.  
  
I'm not afraid to die, My soul will travel on.  
  
The power of Holy gave her a glimpse of the future she knew what was coming she didn't care all that mattered was the planet with the last of her life she would save it.  
  
You can't kill me, I'm immortal.  
  
Cold steel came through as her conciousness faded and with it her life she put the last of her power into Holy she just hoped it was enough as she fell and her ribbon broke her materia falling.  
  
You can't kill me.  
  
It fell and bounced on a step.  
  
Immortal.  
  
It continued it's descent falling.  
  
You can't kill me.  
  
It bounced again falling.  
  
Immortal.  
  
Falling further.  
  
You can't kill me.  
  
It bounced on the final step Falling.  
  
Immortal.  
  
It hit the calm waters creating a temporary ripple as it plunged to the bottom of the Crystal Lake. 


End file.
